Aquel sentimiento olvidado
by L 2207
Summary: ¿Que era esa sensación de vació? como si algo faltara cada vez que veo esa persona que ni siquiera recuerdo, como si quisiera poder alcanzarlo decir palabras que el reconozca y me mire como si extrañara el que yo este a su lado. fanfic de Aoba Fuse.
Bueno, e vuelto por un momento, con un fanfic de otro de mis anime/manga favoritos Kami nomi zo shiru sekai, en particular este que es sobre un personaje de su segunda novela ligera, Aoba Fuse. Un personaje poco conocido debido a que no sale en el anime ni manga(y por tanto ni siquiera tiene un tag en fanfiction :,v), pero es uno de mis personajes favoritos y por tanto escribí este pequeño fic.

se podría decir que es solo una pequeño relato en primera persona ya que me sirve como introducción para otro fic futuro de este personaje.

Bueno libre de introducciones, Kami nomi zo shiru sekai ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra de Tamiki Wakaki (desconozco al autor de las novelas)

* * *

Aquel sentimiento olvidado

Los tenues rayos del sol iluminaban mi rostro adormilado. La alarma sonaba estrepitosamente con un constante sonar de pitidos, la apague y me levante mi cama con un suspiro. Mi cuarto era espacioso, suficiente para tal vez 2 personas, pero debido a mi actual pasatiempo el espacio se había reducido notoriamente. Las columnas de juegos apilados alrededor de mi cuarto ocupaban la mayoría del espacio, una gran y cómodo sillón y frente a él 4 grandes pantallas con diferentes consolas junto a ellas. Después de complicar con mis mundanas obligaciones podre volver a ver la gloria en ellas.

Me levante de mi cama y fui directo al baño, mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre aunque no fuera muy largo, pero aun así era un desastre. Lo arregle un poco para que se viera mejor y la típica rutina higiénica regular. Realmente poco me interesan como me ven las personas reales y mucho menos sus opiniones, pero la higiene y el cuidado es importante. Volví a mi cuarto por mi ropa, como hoy era día de escuela me puse mi uniforme y dos hebillas en mi cabello porque ya era costumbre. Cuando ya estaba lista baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, en la mesa estaba un desayuno preparado y una nota que decía:

"Aoba, yo y tu padre trabajaremos hasta tarde hoy, te eh dejado el desayuno y la cena en la mesa, solo tiene que calentarla, y que tengas un buen día en la escuela, te quiere mamá"

Ya ni siquiera sé porque deja estas notas si casi nunca están en casa, bueno da igual. Después de terminar mí desayuno y juntar mis cosas tome rumbo hacia la escuela sin olvidar mi objeto más importante, mi PFP.

Como mi casa no quedaba lejos de la escuela puedo llegar caminando, en el camino me sumergí y en mundo atreves de mi PFP sin prestar interés en lo que me rodeaba pero si el suficiente para cruzar las calles y no tropezar con nadie. En camino a la escuela se hizo corto mientras no le prestó atención. Caminado lentamente hacia mi salón puedo ver chicos y chicas hablando de cosas y hechos sin importancia, todos son simplemente personajes de fondo en este mal juego llamado realidad.

Entre al salón sin quitar la vista de mi PFP, fue a mi asiento predilecto que esta al fondo del salón del lado de la ventana, como era verano me gusta sentir la refrescante brisa del viento.

Mientras todos hablaban de sus vacías vidas y esperaban al profesor, mis ojos y mi mente solo estaban enfocados en el ideal.

"Buenos días".

Esa voz. Suspire para mis adentros al recodar que teníamos en la primera hora clase de ingles, y eso solo significaba una cosa, el pesado de Kodama sensei. Como siempre solo todo a mí alrededor y me concentro en mis juegos, no me es necesario escuchar la clase, era algo que ya había dejado claro en otras ocasiones. Hasta que siento que Kodama se encuentra mirándome mientras pronuncia algo.

" the girl should pay attention in class"

-Aoba-san, podrías traducir lo que acabo de decir.

-La chica debería prestar atención en clases.- respondí sin quitar mi vista de la pantalla.

-¿Acaso crees que solo por tener buenas calificaciones puedes hacer lo que quieras en mi clase?- Dijo visiblemente alterado.

\- es una forma de decirlo.- le conteste con sensilles, y tenía razón, había demostrado que no tenía la necesidad de prestar atención en clase y aun así seguir sacando calificaciones perfectas ¿entonces por qué se molesta conmigo? Las personas reales son complicadas.

-Cielos, ya tenía suficiente con uno, pero ahora es como si tuviera un Katsuragi en cada clase.

Lo dijo otra vez, cada vez que tenemos estas "discusiones" por así decirlo, misiona a ese tal Katsuragi; no es como si me interesar cosas tan triviales como los alumnos problema de Kodama, tengo mejores cosas en las que ocupar mi tiempo.

El día pasó rápido y ya era el receso; fui directo a la azotea, uno de los pocos lugares en la escuela donde podía encontrar un poco de paz. Me senté en un banco cualquiera, y por fortuna casi nadie viene por aquí durante el receso. Una ver que había terminado mi decimo conquista del día, me recline en el banco. Note que había una persona no muy lejos de mi vista, el uniforme de la escuela y uno lentes, pude ver que también llevaba en sus manos una PFP.

Algo en el me resultaba interesa, tal vez sea algo en su silueta que me recordaba algo, o la forma en la que sus ojos se centraban en la pantalla como si nada a su alrededor importara, como si nada de la realidad pudiera perturbarlo. Tan desconcertante, tan… familiar.

Me quede mirándolo por unos minutos que bien pudieron haber sido horas, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me notara, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder verlo con claridad. No había ni un solo sonido en el aire, solo el canto de los pájaros y el sonido del viento que con el silencio del momento podía oírse como silbaba. No recordaba la última vez que le he puesto tanta atención a alguna cosa de la realidad y mucho menos a una persona que no conocía.

¿No lo conocía, verdad?

Esa pregunta rondo por mi mente, pero obvio, yo no recordaba haberlo visto, eso quiere decir que no lo conozco pero entonces ¿por qué siente una sensación conocida al mirarlo? Un sonido me izo salir de mi pequeño trance, la voz de una chica llamando a su hermano de una forma extraña.

-Kaminii-sama, te he estado buscando por todos lados.- decía ella a su supuesto hermano.

-Debiste haber empezado aquí.- dijo el sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su PFP para mirarla.

-De todas formas, el censor de almas sueltas se ha activado, hay una chica alma fugitiva. Decía ella algo exaltada mientras lo único que hizo el fue suspirar.

Como no entendía y no me interesaba su conversación decidí volver a clases sin llamar su atención, aun preguntándome el por qué me habré quedado mirando a ese chico. Aun en esta edad podría decirse que los chicos son la última cosa en mi cabeza, entonces ¿entonces por qué me quede observándolo a él como si tuviera algo especial?

Mientras más lo pienso más me confundo, creo que lo mejor será olvidarlo.

Salí de la escuela y fui directo a mi tienda de juegos favorita. Hoy salen los juegos de este mes y debo terminarlos antes que nadie, antes de que él lo haga de nuevo. Termine de elegir una cantidad importante de juegos y después de pagar por ellos y salir de la tienda me dirigí a mi hogar. En mi camino vi que alguien se dirigía a la tienda, lo que me llamo la atención es que era el mismo chico de la azotea acompañado de su supuesta hermana.

-Kaminii-sama, deberíamos estar concentrándonos en la captura del alma fugitiva, no en conseguir juegos.- decía ella con un aire de enfado y reproche

-Hoy salen los juegos del mes y no permitiré que nadie los termine antes que yo, sería una deshonra a mi título.- decía con un ligero aire de orgullo.

La chica simplemente suspiro como si esta escena fuera algo usual, lo siguió hasta adentro de la tienda. Había vuelto a pasar, me había vuelto a quedar contemplando a un chico que ni siquiera recuerdo conocer, mientras una sensación familiar se siente sobre mi pecho. Trato de alejar la idea de que las hormonas finalmente han nublado mi juicio y ahora me encuentro cautivada por un extraño. Me dirijo de nuevo a mi casa tratando de olvidar todo el tema.

De vuelta en mi hogar, me despojo de mi uniforme y lo cambio por ropa más cómoda, después de terminar mi cena me dirigí a mi habitación a hacer aquello que es mi razón de ser. Me situó en mi sillón de juegos frente a las 4 pantallas mientras estas se iluminaban posaba mis manos a través de los controles con gran pasión mientras las pantallas reproducían 4 juegos diferentes a la vez. A pesar de que los textos y las imágenes parecía solo un flash en las pantallas yo podía entender fácilmente su contenido y ver que decisiones tomar, por ello es que mi título es el de Maihime.

Después de terminar y subir las reseñas de estos juegos a un pequeña pagina que administro me estire un poco y me dirigí a ver otra página. El inicio de la pagina estaba en blanco a excepción de una letras con el nombre de "El dios de las conquistas" pero bajo esta humilde fachada, luego de ingresar se encuentra una gran cantidad de información de juegos casi como una biblioteca virtual, y ahí estaba, el ya había terminado los mismo juegos que yo una hora antes.

El dios de la conquista era una leyenda en el mundo de los juegos, no solo por su velocidad a la hora de terminar juegos, también por el rumor de que estuvo implicado en la asistencia de una empresa de galge que llevo a estos a revivir este género de juegos que se creía muerto y a convertirlo en un fenómeno mundial. Muchos no creen en que una sola persona pueda ser capaz de semejantes hazañas, y que en realidad se debe a un grupo de personas trabajando bajo un mismo nombre. Aunque ya hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad rápidamente la descarté, porque podía ver a través de sus escritos la misma pasión y afición que solo una persona que realmente amara a los galges podría transmitir. Respeto a esa persona detrás de la pantalla quien quiera, que sea, aunque no puedo evitar, así como muchos aficionados a este mundo, preguntar ¿quién es el dios de la conquista?

Recordé las palabras que había dicho en esa entrevista de aquella revista de juegos.

"Tal vez si sigo jugando, podre conocer a alguien como yo"

Esas palabras que ni siquiera sé como salieron de mi boca, palabras que dije sin pensar ¿por que quería conocer a alguien como yo? Soy auto suficiente, no necesito a nadie más que mis juegos. La imagen de ese chico de la azote volvió a mi cabeza, me sentía extraña, una sensación de malestar, como si cada vez que recordara aquel chico hubiera olvidado algo importante, o tal vez a alguien.

-Me pregunto si, el tendrá algo que ver con esa sensación.

* * *

Bueno si están leyendo esto gracias por leer mi escrito y como es costumbre como el pan de cada día, perdón por las posibles faltas de ortografía. Como ya lo había dicho este fic me servirá de puente para escribir otro fanfic mas largo, por favor dejar un review que me ayudaría saber sus opiniones para mejorar, y nos leemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
